


Warframe Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Warframe Secret Santa, i have no idea how to write romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Secret Santa gift to Valledamoth of their beautiful OC Rose shipped with Teshin.
Relationships: Teshin (Warframe)/Rose (Original Character)
Kudos: 4





	Warframe Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this! I've been sick since half way through December and it's difficult to write when you have a good chance of puking on your keyboard. I really hope you enjoy it!

Rose took a deep breath trying to steady herself. It had been a while since she felt like this, since Lotus abandoned them. You’d think the pain would fade eventually, but  _ stars, _ she still missed her so much. She wished she could just lock herself up in her orbiter again and ignore the world for a while. She shook her head, trying to clear away the thought.

Cephalon Tenor had made a good suggestion, find comfort from a friend.

With another deep breath, Rose composed herself and stepped out of her ship into the relay. She knew exactly who she wanted to see the most right now.

~*~

Rose called out a greeting as the doors of the Conclave Hall slid open. Teshin turned his gaze towards her with a look of surprise, then smiled and returned the greeting.

“What brings you out here, is there something you need?” he questioned as she made her way up the steps.

“No, I don’t need anything.” Rose toyed with her sleeve, “I just thought, since the Tenno haven’t been around much lately, you could use someone to keep you company.”

“I see. Thank you, people rarely visit just for the sake of it.” He paused, “Speaking of the Tenno, how have they been faring with the Railjacks? Keeping you busy I assume?”

Rose sighed “About as well as you would expect, they’re a bit frustrated with the overall material cost and fragility of the Archwings, and the appearance of a Sentient ship in the Veil is extremely troubling. Aside from that they are doing well.”

“That’s good, I’m sure it’s in no small part because of your care and guidance,” Teshin expressed affectionately.

She blushed and cast her gaze downward at the compliment, toying with her sleeve even more. “Thank you, you’re too kind Teshin.”

He took her hand gently in his to stop her nervous fiddling. “Why are you really here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but surely you have more important things to do than hang out with an old Dax?”

Rose stifled a laugh “You aren’t old!”

“I’m older than you,” Teshin chuckled before his expression turned serious. “Are you okay Rose? As much as I appreciate it, I don’t believe you came here just to keep me company. Is there something wrong?”

She tightened her grip on his hand, “I… I guess I just needed someone..”

“You aren’t going to disappear again, are you?”

“There’s too much at stake right now for that. With a new war on the horizon they need me.“

Teshin pauses to consider something, “It’s Lotus isn’t it, you miss her.” 

Rose nods.

“The Sentients are returning, if Lotus comes back too.. I don’t know if I could fight her.” She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

She gasped as she felt his arms clasped gently around her, “Everything will be alright, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, all we can do is rest and prepare for what’s ahead. Whatever happens, I’ll always be here for you.”

Rose buried her face in his neck “Thank you.” 


End file.
